Tatiana Obelenskya
'''Tatiana Obelenskya '''was a young Russian woman, the granddaughter of Count Vassili Alexandrovich Obelensky. She was from a rich family in Omsk, and cherished a childhood love for Alexei Dolnikov. She spent years studying in France before boarding the Orient Express with her grandfather to reach Constantinople and then return to Omsk, likely to be married to another Russian noble. Biography Background Tatiana's family are nobility. She grew up in a country house in Omsk, Russia and lived near Alexei Dolnikov, who she came to love. She travelled to Paris to study for some years, but by the time she boarded the Orient Express, her family and house-servants were long dead. Paris-Strasbourg Tatiana boarded the Orient Express at Paris on the of 24th July, 1914. Tatiana dined with her grandfather that evening, only for him to be confronted by her childhood friend Alexei Dolnikov about his nature as an exploiter of the proletariat. Later that night, she met Robert Cath (who she believed to be Tyler Whitney) who asked her to translate a scroll he found in Russian, which she agreed to. Strasbourg to Munich Tatiana's grandfather had went into a mania overnight. Cath, awake from a nightmare, burst in and helped relax him, offering medical aid. After he left, fellow passenger Anna Wolff asked her to look after the Firebird egg, which Tatiana was unaware that she had stolen from the late Tyler Whitney. Tatiana agreed and hid the egg in a cupboard in her washroom. The next morning, Tatiana returned the scroll to Cath, providing a translation of the Russian fairytale of the Firebird. Munich to Vienna Tatiana played chess with Alexei, criticising him for his attack on her grandfather but behaving playfully regardless. She was invited to attend a recital by Wolff in Kronos' Private Car, and did so. But Cath used this absence to steal the Firebird back from her. She met with Wolff again in a panic after losing the egg. Vienna to Budapest Alexei and Tatiana had a secret conversation at the back of the train. He talked about his plans to kill her grandfather, and said he would refrain if she eloped with him. She refused and met with Cath to express her concerns, mistakenly believing she had talked him out of his plan to plant a bomb on the train. Cath managed to steal the detanator from Alexei's luggage. In the night, Alexei entered the Count's apartment with Tatiana present. He wielded a knife and prepared to stab the Count. During the confrontation, Tatiana tried to restrain Alexei, but the Count, in his delirium, stabbed the young anarchist to death. When Cath caught him in his dying moments, he asked him to take Tatiana to a safer place. Tatiana became wracked by guilt and shock, and Cath defused the main bomb just in time. In all the confusion, the Serbian passengers hijacked the Orient Express. Budapest to Belgrade Tatiana was taken hostage in the dining car with all the other passengers except for Cath and Wolff. She sat, still stained with Alexei's blood, at a table with her grandfather. Even when Cath liberated the hostages and moved them back to their compartments, they refused to move. Tatiana appeared almost as delirious in conversation as her unstable grandfather. Belgrade to Constantinople Cath disconnects the train locomotive from the other cars to pick up speed so he can reach Constantinople. Tatiana and the Count remained on board all the way there. As the train reached its final station, Kronos and Kahina reboarded the Express to obtain the Firebird. Cath activated it and had it attack them, unleashing its true power. As Cath and Wolff leaped off the train, Tatiana explored the baggage cart and found the gun cache that the Serbs had planned to provide to the Black Hand. She blew the guns and the whole train up with Alexei's lighter, mistakenly believing destroying the arms would prevent war, and killing herself and the last occupants of the train in the process. Character Tatiana was shy and naive at first but made an effort to seem less so, demanding a smoke from Cath and accusing Alexei of believing her to be "a little girl". But Tatiana did indeed seem to possess some knowledge of her grandfather's deeds and the serious threat of war, most likely obtained from her time studying in France. Tatiana was also quite intelligent, and is an excellent chess player. Compartment Tatiana's compartment is B. It can be unlocked with the master key. It is linked to the Count's room (A) and they share a washroom in which Tatiana initially hides the Firebird. It contains few items, but a photograph of Tatiana as a ballerina can be found, in her 'better days'. After Alexei argued about the bomb with her, an attempted letter addressed to him can be found in which Tatiana tried to reason with him. Category:Characters Category:Russian Characters Category:Female Characters